


Kummat miehet

by ukko



Series: Näin on hyvä [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, idkk, soft
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Talvi alkaa tehdä tuloaan Hietasen ja Koskelan maatilalle jossa on uusia perheen lisäyksiä. Vanha ystäväkin tulee käymään.





	1. Chapter 1

Vilho katselee tupakeittiön ikkunasta ulos kahvikuppi kourassaan, ihaillen syksyistä maisemaa, joka on pihallekin asettunut. Lehdet, jotka oli syksy maalannut ruskan värein, olivat nyt maahan pudonneet ja ilmassa tuoksuu jo tulevan talven pakkaset. Vilho on tyytyväinen talven tuloon, kun oli kesä ollut niin kuuma ja pitkä. Lumen luonti ei niinkään miestä houkuttanut. 

''Mitäs Ville miettii'', Urho kysyy kävellessään tämän taakse. Hän nojaa leukansa vasten Vilhon olkapäätä ja halaa tätä takaa päin. 

''Lumen luontia vain'' 

''Mitää sää sellasii viäl mietit, eka syssy ny ekan poes alt'', Urho naurahtaa, ja pörröttää toisen hiuksia. Vilho ynähtää vastaukseksi ja juo loput kahvistaan. 

''Mää kohta tästä lähren, ko se Haakanen koht pihas o'', Urho sanoo Vilholle ja suukottaa tätä ennen kuin katoaa makuuhuoneeseen laittautumaan valmiiksi. 

  


Haakanen on naapuri tilan isäntä, joka on kovin ystävällisesti tarjonnut silloin tällöin kyytiä kylälle ja sairaalalle. Vilho ja Urho olivat sitten yhdessä menneet auttamaan sadonkorjuussa, kun herralla itsellään alkoi jo ikä vähän painaa. Hän selittää aina pojille, että pian pitäisi tila myydä pois, kun ei jaksa enää. Heille oli selvinnyt, että tällä oli ollut kaksi poikaa, jotka jatkosota oli sitten vienyt. Muuta perhettä miehellä ei enää ollut, vaimokin oli kuollut pari vuotta takaperin ennen poikien kuolemaa. Kai hän saa hieman lohtua Hietasen rempseästä seurasta. 

Sairaalalla Hietaselle oltiin aloitettu pistekirjoituksen lukua ja kirjoitusta kesänlopulla. Urho oli aluksi ollut vähän empivä asian suhteen, kun mitä hänenlaisensa mies moisella taidolla tekisi, mutta Vilho oli saanut puhuttua tämän menemään kuitenkin, edes yrittämään. Alun vastusteluista huolimatta, hän oli alkanut innostumaan ajatuksesta. Alkoi tulla sellainen olo, että ote omasta elämästä alkaa tulla vihdoin takaisin. Sodan aikana ei sellaista otetta ollut, koska ei sille ollut sijaa siellä. Tehtiin mitä käskettiin, ei siinä auttanut omia tuntoja kuunnella. 

''Ne o mulle koiraa alkaneet luppailee, en mää kyll tiärä mitä siitki tulloo'', Urhoa vähän huvittaa ajatus siitä, että koira vetelisi tätä pitkin mantuja tämän silminä. ''Koera Hietasen pojan silminä, soppii kyll eppäil''. 

Samalla kuitenkin houkutti ajatus itsenäisemmin kulkemisesta. Vaikka kävely sujui huoletta piha-alueella ja sairaalalla, ei ollut hän vielä rohjennut kylälle yksin kävellä. Matka on sen verran pitkä, että jos sillä eksyy niin ties mistä tämän löytäisivät. Toisaalta piti hän Vilhon kanssa kävelystä, kun sai toisesta kiinni pitää ihmisten ilmoillakin ilman, että kukaan sitä kyseenalaistaisi tai katsoisi vinoon. 

Vilho kyllä tiesi, että Urho voisi tämän kanssa kävellessä käyttää keppiä, mutta piti hänkin siitä läheisyydestä missä saivat kävellä ilman oudoksuvia katseita. 

  


Koskela astelee heidän makuuhuoneeseensa, jossa Urho taistelee paitansa nappien kanssa. Vilho hymyilee pienesti näylle, ennen kuin menee toisen luo. 

''Annas kun minä'', Vilho sanoo Urholle, ja alkaa avaamaan tämän napitusta, sillä juopon napillahan ne olivat. 

''Äh, ku pikkulasta jouvut hoivaa'', Urho tuhahtaa turhautuneena. 

''Älä nyt'', Vilho toteaa ja jatkaa napitusta hiljaisuudessa. Päästessään ylös asti hän vielä suoristelee paidan etumusta ja kaulusta kunnes on tyytyväinen. Hän taputtaa Urhon olkapäätä, ''Valmis''. 

''Kiitos'', Urho sanoo ja suukottaa miestään poskelle, käsi on jo löytänyt tiensä toisen tutulle kämmenelle ja pitää siitä kiinni. On se hassua, kuin vasta kuukausi sitten Vilho oli kommunikoinut vain näitten pienten kädenpuristuksien kautta. Aika tuntui menevän niin vauhdilla, kun he toistensa kanssa olivat, verrattuna niihin tuskaisiin vuosiin asemasodassa, jolloin aika tuntui seisahtuneelta ja jollain tapaa niin vanhalta. 

Ovelta kuuluva koputus havahduttaa miehet takaisin, ja hieman vastahakoisesti kädet irtoavat toisistaan. ''Haakanen se varmaan'', Urho sanoo ja etsii hätäisesti takin käsiinsä. Ennen kuin ulko-ovelle ennättää, kääntyy hän vielä Vilhoon päin hymyillen. 

''Nährään illal'' 

''Nähdään'', Vilho hymyilee, hän menee vielä katsomaan keittiön ikkunaan, kuinka kaksikko katoaa kärryjen kanssa pihatieltä. Huokaisten hän alkaa valmistautua navetta töihin menoon. 

Häntä vaivasi aika-ajoin se, miten heidän piti Hietasen kanssa niin piilossa olla rakkautensa kanssa. Eihän sitä kylälle halunnut mennä huutelemaan, mutta jos vaikka ilman vankilan pelkoa voisi rakastaa. Ei heitä kukaan ollut vielä kieroon katsonut, vaikka ovatkin kaksi miestä tilaa pitämässä. 

Urhon äiti oli laittanut kirjettä kesän lopulla ja esittänyt kysymyksen siitä, että milloin poika oikein aikoi naimisiin mennä, kun olihan hän jo sen ikäinenkin, että olisi sen paikka. Vilhon oma äiti ei moisia ole kysellyt ja tuskin kyseleekään, on Elina sen verran ymmärtäväinen ihminen, ja tiesihän tämä, että Vilho on onnellinen näinkin. Välillä kyllä harmittaa se, ettei voi äidilleen kertoa heidän onnestaan, mutta eihän tätä halua satuttaa. Akselille kertominen ei ole edes käynyt mielessä, koska se ei ole tilanne mikä olisi Vilhon mielestä edes mahdollinen. 

Vilho astuu pihalle ja hengittää tyytyväisenä raikasta ulkoilmaa, ja kuuntelee kuinka lehdet rapisevat mukavasti saappaiden alla. Navetalta kuuluu tuttua ammuntaa, kun heille viime kuussa muuttaneet lehmä poikineen siellä huutelevat. 

Lehmää he kutsuvat Ulpuksi, se on ruskeankirjava tanakka 2-vuotias. Poikanen taas on saanut kutsumanimekseen Unelma, ja tämä emänsä tavoin on ruskeankirjava, mutta sonni. Suunnitelmissa on, että keväällä lähtisi myyntiin. 

Vaikka lumen luonti ei Vilhoa houkuttanut, nautti hän kovasti paluusta navetta hommiin. Nuorenakin olivat nämä olleet lempi askareita kotitilalla. On lannan luontia, sen talteen vienti lantalaan, siitä saa sitten kesän alussa levitettyä pelolle, jos vaikka saisivat ensi vuonna ensimmäisen sadon. 

Sitten onkin lehmien ruokinnan aika, Vilho katsoo pilkesilmässä, kuinka Unelma arastelee tätä emänsä takana. Ulpu taas menee heti syömään tyytyväisenä. 

Navetan ovea sulkiessaan Vilho kuulee vienoa maukunaa takaansa. Kurtistaen kulmiaan hän poikkeaa vielä navettaan kuulostelemaan, että mistä mahtaa ääni kuulua. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen kuuluu maukunaa jälleen. 

Hän seuraa ääntä navetan vintille ja löytääkin sieltä äänen lähteen, tai no lähteet. 

Olkikasan päälle on käpertynyt rohkean oranssi kissa, ja tämän kyljellä nukkui kolme monenkirjavaa pentua. Vilho hiippailee varovasti kissaperheen luo, ja kyykistyy heidän vierelle. Varovasti ojentaa kätensä kissaemolle nuuhkittavaksi, kissa ei osoittanut merkkejä pelosta, vaan hieraisee päätänsä tyytyväisenä Vilhon kättä vasten. 

''Mistäs sinä tänne olet löytänyt?'', Vilho kysyy kissalta rapsuttaen tätä samalla. Hän katsoo pentuja, ne ovat pieniä, mutta luultavasti jo ainakin yli viikonikäisiä ottaen huomioon kuinka tukevia nämä ovat. Vilhoa hymyilyttää ajatus Urhosta kissojen parissa, ''Kyllä Urho tästä ilahtuu''. Kyllä Hietanen oli joskus sanonut, että tämän mielestä kissat ovat kylmiä eläimiä, mutta ei Vilho sitä uskonut, etteikö tämä näille heltyisi lopulta. Hetken paijailun jälkeen hän jättää kissaperheen rauhaan ja palaa takaisin päivän askareisiin. 

  


Aurinko on jo alkanut mennä pilveen ja ilma viilennyt. Vilho istuu talon portailla odotellen Urhon paluuta takaisin. Hän oli jo iltaruokinnat tehnyt, talo oli lämmitetty, vedet haettu ja puita hakattu. Enää ei ollut muuta tehtävää. 

Siinä viileässä värjötellessään Vilho pohtii kissaperhettä navetan vintillä. Yöt alkoivat olemaan jo kylmiä, ja pitäisi kissaemonkin käydä saalistamassa ruokaa itselleen. Jos ne sisälle ottaisi, voisi emo hiiriä pyytää ja uloskin pääsisi silloin kuin Vilho aamuyöstä menisi lehmiä syöttämään. Kyllä Vilho tiesi, että on se hieman naurettavaa sellaisesta huolehtia, kun varmaan ne ulkonakin pärjäisivät. Ei hänellä silti ollut sydäntä toisia palelemaan jättää. Huokaisten hän nousee ylös. 

Huoletti kyllä se, että antaisiko kissaemo tämän ottaa pennut noin vain koppaan, mutta huoli oli turha sillä, kissaemo tuntuu luottavan Vilhoon yllättävän paljon. Kun mies latoo pentuja hellävaroen koriin, katsoo kissaemo vierestä kiinnostuneena, mutta ei yritä tätä estää. Pienellä kisutuksella lähtee se Vilhon perässä talolle. 

Käyttämätön makuuhuone sopii hyvin pienelle kissaperheelle kodiksi. Hän asettelee sängylle kulahtaneita lakanoita peittojen päälle myttyyn ja siirtää pennut yksi kerrallaan siihen. Emokissa hyppää heti sängyllä pentujensa viereen ja alkaa niitä tarmokkaasti pestä. Vilho hymähtää tyytyväisenä ja jättää perheen omiin oloihinsa. 

Vähän kyllä häntä nolottaa jo valmiiksi Urholle kertominen kissaperheestä, sillä tietää että toinen tästä niin kovin huvittuisi ja saattaisi jopa tätä hieman torua. 

Vilho istahtaa takaisin portaille odottamaan. 

  


  


 

Päivä sairaalalla oli mennyt hyvin, Urho oli aluksi käynyt kahvittelemassa parin tutun sotilaan kanssa, ja sen jälkeen mennyt opiskelemaan pistekirjoitusta. 

Urhosta tuntuu, että tämä alkaa jo ymmärtämään logiikkaa pistekirjoituksen takana ja olikin päässyt opiskeluissaan eteenpäin. Olivat hoitajatkin tätä kehaisseet mikä nostatti miehen itsetuntoa hieman lisää. Ei hän malta odottaa, että Vilholle pääsisi kertomaan. 

  


''Iltaa Hietanen'', kuuluu tuttu Haakasen herran ääni. 

''Päivöö päivöö'', Urho hymyili ja kävelee kärryjen luo. 

''Miten meni?'', Haakanen kysyy ja odottaa, että Hietanen saa itsensä kiskaistua kyytiin, ennen kuin antaa lähtömerkin hevoselleen. 

Urho oli hänellekin aamulla kertonut pistekirjoituksen oppimisesta ja kuinka se vähän oli häntä huolettanutkin. 

''Kyll mää tairan oppii sitä, iha hyvi tnän men''. 

''Mites herran päevä menny?'' 

''Hyvinhän se'' 

Heillä on nykyään hyvin tuttavalliset välit ja puheenaiheetkin olivat alkuaikojen kohteliaisuuksista siirtyneet henkilökohtaisempaan suuntaan. Urho on kuullut tältä tämän vaimosta ja heidän yhteisistä ajoista nuoruudessa. Hietanen on taas jakanut pieniä tarinoita rintamalta, toki hieman vältellen niitä ikävimpiä muistoja. 

''Mites sinä ja Koskela, meinaatteko te naimisiin lainkaan?'', Haakanen kysyy, Urho naurahtaa pienesti tämän kysymykselle. Mikä siinä oli, että vanhemmat ihmiset olivat niin kovin huolissaan heidän naimattomuudestaan. 

''Ei suinkka, saa nährä, ehk jokin päevä'', Urho vastaa epämääräisesti. Eihän kenenkään muun, kuin Koskelan kanssa halua olla. 

''jaa-a, ootte te kummia miehiä'', toteaa vanhempi mies ja Urho ei voi kuin myöntäillä tämän toteamaa. Niinhän he olivat. 

Loppu matkan he ajelevat mukavassa hiljaisuudessa. 

  
  
  


''Kiitos kauhiast, ja hyvät illanjatkot!'', Hietanen sanoo Haakaselle, joka vastaa lyhyesti tälle takaisin ennen kuin lähtee köröttelemään kärryjensä kanssa kohti omaa tilaansa. 

Kuluu askelia takaa ja pian Urho tuntee tutun käden kädellään. 

''Hei'', Vilho sanoo hymyn kuuluen tämän äänessä. 

''Hei vaan itelles'', Urho vastaa takaisin. 

Vilho nojautuu ja suukottaan rakastaan poskelle. 

  
  
  


He istuvat keittiössä kuuman hernekeiton äärellä ja kertovat toisilleen päivästään. 

''Koiraa hyö sanoivat et ens kuus ehk'', Urho sanoo hymyhuulillaan ja tämä tuo Vilhon mieleen kissat, jotka nukkuivat toisessa huoneessa, mutta ei vielä toiselle mainitse niistä. Ruuan jälkeen sitten. 

''Ainiin, Haakasen herraki alko naimisiin menosta viäntää'', Urho sanoo hieman varovaisemmin, tämä on tuttu puheenaihe heidän pöydässään, oli siitä riitojakin syntynyt. 

Vilho oli sanonut hänelle, että naisen kanssa Urho saisi tarpeensa tyydytetyksi ja varmasti tämä lapsiakin haluaisi jossain vaiheessa. Mitä siitä tulisi, jos Vilhoon vain tyytyisi. 

Urho oli joutunut jankkaamaan hänelle, että ei missään nimessä ikinä tämän luota lähtisi, kuolema olisi ainut mikä heidät voisi erottaa ja siinäkin tapauksessa Urho taistelisi kynsin ja hampain sitä vastaan. Mitä hänen ''tarpeisiinsa'' tulee, ei hän niistä välittänyt. Hän mieluummin elää selibaatissa loppu elämänsä kuin jättäisi Vilhon moisesta syystä. 

''Jaa, mitäs se oikein sitten?'', Vilho kysyy vähän kankeasti, hän ei pitänyt kyseisestä puheen aiheesta, tuli aina jotenkin vaikea olo. Hänestä välillä tuntuu, että Urhon olisi parempi naisen kanssa, kun olihan Vilho aika vaitonainen, niin olisiko tästä edes seuraksi koko loppu elämän ajaksi toiselle. 

''Sano meit kummiks miehiks'', Urho naurahtaa hieman, jotenkin se ei kuulostanut negatiiviselta lauseelta lainkaan. Olisi Haakasen herra voinut kutsua heitä oudoiksi tai naurettaviksikin. Kumma oli jotenkin kovin lämmin ja lohduttava ilmaisu heistä. 

Hymy nykii hieman Vilhonkin huulella ja tämä unohtaa heti hetkelliset synkät ajatuksensa. He olisivat kylän kummat miehet, Hietanen ja Koskela; ne kummat miehet syrjäisellä tilallaan. 

  
  
  


''Käyn vielä tarkastamassa navetan ja tuon aamun puut valmiiksi'', Vilho huikkaa ulko-ovelta tiskaamassa olevalle Urholle, ennen kuin lähtee pihalle. 

''Juujuu'', Urho myöntäilee takaisin, hän vislailee tyytyväisenä hangatessaan astioita puhtaaksi. Hän on jo melkein valmis, kun kuulee yhtäkkiä äänen, joka keskeyttää tämän työn teon. 

''MIAU'', Kuuluu ja Urho säpsähtää. 

'Mikäs helvetti tuol ol?', ääni kuuluu uudestaan, ja Urho laskee alas lautasen, jota oli juuri pesemässä. Hän hiipii makuhuoneelle, jahka ääni olisi sieltä kuulunut. Hän jää hengitystään pidätellen kuuntelemaan, ääni kuuluu jälleen, mutta äänen suunta tuleekin käyttämättömästä makuuhuoneesta. Ovi narahtaen hän astuu huoneeseen kuuntelemaan. 

''Miau'', Kuulu jälleen ja ihan vierestä vielä. Empien Urho laittaa kätensä sängyn reunalle. Uskaltaisiko sitä tunnustella edes, ties mikä elukka siellä sängyllä olisi, ties vaikka rotta siellä lepäilisi. Hieman vastahakoisesti hän alkaa taputella sängynpäälistä tunnustellen, ja pian osuukin johonkin karvaiseen ja lämpimään. Käsi lähtee sukkelasti pois otuksen läheltä. Oliko se sittenkin rotta? Pitäisikö tässä luuta hakea millä voisi lyödä`? Ennen kuin Urho ehtii luutaa lähteä etsimään kuule hän ulko-oven avautuvan, hän huokaa helpotuksesta. 

''VILHO'', Urho huutaa rakkaalleen, ja kuule kuinka toinen tulee tömistellen paikalle. Luuli varmaan, että tällä jokin hätänä oli. No niinhän hänellä tavallaan olikin, jos sängyllä oleva otus todella on rotta. Urho kuulee kuinka Vilho huokaa helpotuksesta tulessaan huoneeseen. 

''Mikä se on? Ei suinka rotta?'', Urho kysyy ja osoittaa sitten kädellään suunnilleen siihen suuntaa missä arvioi otuksen olevan. 

''Ei, ei, kissoja vain'', Vilho vastaa toppuutellen ja menee sängyn luo. 

''Kissoja? Kui monta kissaa oikee?'', Urho kysyy hämmentyneenä, mistä heille nyt kissoja on yhtäkkiä tullut? Ja enemmän kuin yksi kaiken lisäksi, ''Mistä sää es nää tän toit?''. 

Vilho silittelee emokissaa, joka hieman karsastaa Urhon oloa huoneessa. ''Navetassahan nämä värjöttivät, kun niin kylmä on niin toin sitten sisälle'', vastaa Vilho ja ilahtuu kun kissa alkaa kehrätä tämän silityksestään. 

Urho naurahtaa, on se vaan niin lempeä tämä järkkymätön luutnantti Koskela. Urho ei pysty edes toista moittia kissojen sisään tuomisesta, vaan lähinnä rakastuu vielä enemmän toiseen ja tämän lempeyteen. 

''Kuis monta siel sit o?'', Urho kysyy ja kyykistyy Vilhon vierelle. 

''Kolme pentua on, ja emo tietysti'', Vilho kertoo, ja ottaa kiinni Urhon kädestä ohjatakseen toisen silittämään emoa. ''Pentuja? Ai mää luulin et sää oot lauman aikusii kissoja pyydystänt tänne'', Urho rapsuttaa kissan päätä mielissään. 

''Vaiet pentuja iha, niil pittää sit hyvät kodit löytää'', Urho jatkaa, ja alkaakin mielessään pohtia kylältä, jotka mahdollisesti tarvitsisivat tai haluaisivat itselleen kissan hiiriä pyydystämään. 

''Onko täl äiteel viel nimee?'' 

''Ei, en minä mitään keksinyt'', Vilho sanoo, ''Sinä se niitä nimiä keksit paremmin''. 

Urho hymisee mietteissään samalla kun kissaa rapsuttelee. Kissa on oikein mielissään saamastaan huomiosta ja aiemmasta karsastuksesta miestä kohtaan ei ole jälkeäkään. 

''Oisit sää Hilma sitten?'', Kissa naukaisee, kuin tietäen, että tältä on juuri kysytty jotain tärkeää. Urho ottaa naukaisun myöntävästi ja hymyilee lempeästi kissalle, ''Hei vaan Hilma''. 

Vilho katsoo vierestä, kuinka toinen mies niin hellästi kissaa käsittelee. 

''Pentuja ei sitten nimetä, muuten pidetään'', Vilho sanoo hetken seurailtuaan Urhon ja Hilman tutustumista. Urho nyökkää tälle myöntyvästi. 

''Mein perhe vaa kasvaa, viäl ko koiraki sit tulee'' 

''Hevonenkin toivon mukaan kesällä'', Hiljaisempi tuumaa. 

Perhe kuulostaa tämän korviin mukavalta, sitähän he olivat. Eivät ehkä sellainen tyypillinen, mutta tuntui tämä heidän yhteiselo niin kovin mukavalta ja turvalliselta.


	2. Vanha yksittäistaistelija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanha rintama toveri saapu kyläilemään. Vilho ja Urho yrittävät parhaansa mukaan pitää suhteensa salassa häneltä.

Marraskuun puolivälissä maa peittyi paksuun lumikerrokseen, mitä päivisin paistava aurinko ei enää sulattanut pois. Pakkanen on koristanut kattojen reunat jääpuikoilla, ja kylällä oleva lampikin oli jäätynyt, mistä kylän lapset olivat hyvin innoissaan. 

Urho oli saanut sairaalalta saksanpaimenkoira Hetan, ja tämän kanssa olivat alkaneet omineen kävellä kylälle, ja lukeminenkin oli alkanut sujua paremmin, pian alkaisi tämän takaisin töihin kuntoutus. 

Urho kävelee Hetan kanssa kotiin johtavalla pikkutiellä pakkaslumen mukavasti narskuen kenkien alla. Hänellä on taskussaan kirje, jonka oli noutanut postitoimistolta sairaala käynnin jälkeen. Häntä mietitytti kovasti keneltä kirje mahtoi olla. Hän toivoi, ettei se olisi toinen kirje äidiltä. Eihän nyt jaksaisi tämän kanssa jälleen vängätä naimisiin menosta. 

Tuttu puun hakkuun ääni kuuluu Urhon korviin joka tuo hymyn tämän huulille. 

''Meil o tullu kirje! '’, Urho huudahtaa päästessään pihaan. 

Vilho kääntyy katsomaan miestään, ja iskee kirveen kantoon ennen kuin lähtee Urhon luo. Hän ottaa kirjeen Urhon kädestä, sormet viipyvät hetken vasten toisen sormia hipaisten. 

Kirjeen takapuolella on raapustettuna; Antero Rokka suht siistillä käsialalla. Vilho alkaa lukemaan kirjettä ääneen. 

Se on lyhyt ja ytimekäs, ja jotenkin niin kovin Rokan tyylinen. Kirjeessä mies kertoo kuulumisistaan ja esittää myös toiveen heille kylään tulosta. 

''Vai et kyllöö tahtois'', Urhoa hymähtää, olisihan se mukavaa nähdä tätä pitkästä aikaa. Niin pikaisesti olivat silloin sairaalalla jutelleet, ja silloinkin tieto Koskelan läsnäolosta sairaalalla oli Urhon keskittymisen Rokasta vienyt muualle. 

''Voidaan sit yks pentu sille kaupant'', Urho miettii ja Vilho puoltaa tätä ajatusta. Rokka pitää eläimistä, ja varmasti tämän lapset eivät olisi sitä vastaan, että heidän isä kissanpennun toisi takaisin tullessaan. 

Ja niin he sitten sopivat Rokan kanssa, että tämä tulisi. Hän asuu naapuri kunnassa, joten matka heille ei olisi tavattoman pitkä. 

 

Rokan vierailun ajaksi heidän pitää siistiä toinen makuuhuone, joten kissanpennut joutuvat siirtymään lattialle nukkumaan. Olivat ne kyllä jo niin isoja, että kulkivat talon sisällä kuin omistajat konsanaan. He yrittävät myös parhaansa mukaan saada asumattoman huoneen sen näköiseksi, että siellä olisi joku nukkunut ja elänyt. 

Vilho kyhää itselleen pedin heidän makuunhuoneensa lattialle, jossa nukkuisi sitten vierailun ajan. Urho oli kyllä tälle sanonut, että eihän siinä mitään outoa olisi, jos nämä vieretyksin nukkuisivat Rokakin läsnä ollessa, kun olihan hän heidän nähnyt nukkuvan rintamallakin samassa punkassa useamman kerran. Silti Vilholla kaihersi asiaa kohtaan epävarmuus. 

Eihän se ollut kuin yksi yö, kyllä hän lattialla sen pystyisi nukkua. 

 

Vilho tuntee muutenkin pientä levottomuutta Rokan tulosta, on jollain tapaa kiusallista muistella sitä, kuinka viimeksi olivat nähneet. Silloin oli Vilho ollut vielä sairaalasängyssä ja puhumaton, niin heikkomieliseltä vaikuttanut. Mitähän Rokkakin mahtaa ajatella hänestä, kun niin helposti oli silloin sodassa luovuttanut. 

''Turhaa sää siit Rokasta huolit'', Urho kuiskaa vasten Vilhon olkaa, he seisoskelivat keittiön ikkunan ääressä vieretysten, käsi kädellä. Vilho oli ajatuksissaan jäänyt tuijottamaan pihatietä, vaikka tiesi että menisi ainakin useampi tunti ennen kuin Rokka edes saapuisi. Hän puristaa Urhon kättä vaistomaisesti kuin hakien turvaa tästä. 

''Niin'', Vilho tuhahtaa hiljaa, ''Pitää hoitaa navetan työt''. 

''Mennää vaa'', Urho sanoo heti, ennen kuin toinen ehtisi yksinään vetäytyä navettaan työskentelemään ja huolimaan. He menevät vierivieren Hetan kävellen näiden perässä häntää heiluttaen. 

Työtä tehdessään Vilho tuntee kuinka kehossa jylläävä stressi alkaa helpottaa, ja ajatukset suuntaavat Rokan tulon positiivisiin puoliin. Olisi mukavaa nähdä tätä kovaäänistä miestä, jonka kanssa rintamalla oli tullut hyvin toimeen vasten odotuksiaan. Kun eihän niin puhelias ollut kuin Rokka, mutta Vilhon hiljaisuuden mies täytti hyvillä mielin ja Vilho piti tämän juttujen kuuntelusta. 

He ahkeroivat navetan työt, ja suorittavat loput askareet. Urhon sytyttäessä talolla uunia, Vilho lähtee noutamaan kaivolta vettä. 

Kantaessaan vettä pihan poikki, kuuluu pihatieltä soran rapinaa ja hevosen kenkien kopsetta. ''Terve Ville!'', Rokka huutelee kärreistä, Vilho katsoo tätä ja heilauttaa kättänsä. Hän laskee ämpärin maahan ja menee auttamaan toista kärryjen irrotuksessa. 

''Mitäs perheelle kuuluu?'', Vilho kysyy samalla kun kiskoo tiukalla olevaa aisaremmiä auki. Rokan kasvoilla vilahtaa yllättynyt ilme, kun tämä kuulee Koskelan puhuvan, mutta ei kuitenkaan mainitse asiasta. Siitä voi myöhemminkin sanoa, vaikka sitten viinaksien äärellä. 

''Eipä meille mittää ihmeelist, siellähä myö elellää'', Rokka sanoo hymyillen, ei hän ollut varma oliko koskaan niin 'henkilökohtaista' kysymystä vanhalta Luutnantiltaan kuullut. 

''Mites teil tääl?''. 

Vilhon pohtiessa vastausta, he vetävät kärryt syrjään hevosen luota. 

''Hyvin, Hietanen sai opaskoiran, saimme lehmän ja vasikan navetalle. Eiköhän tämä tästä ala lutviutumaan'', Vilho vastaa hieman empien, että käyttäisikö Urhosta etunimeä vai ei, kun ei kuitenkaan Urhosta kuin sukunimeä ollut rintamalla käyttänyt muitten kuullen. 

''Terve mieheen!'', Kuulu Hietasen kovaääninen tervehdys talon suunnalta. Hän kävelee heitä kohti, Hetan tepastellen innostuneena edellä huomatessaan uuden ihmisen. 

''Katos Hietasen poikaa, terve!'', Rokka tervehtii, ja samalla vetää längen hevosen päältä asettaen ne kärryjen päälle. ''Vien hevosen navetalle'', Vilho sanoo lähtiessään Rokan hevosen kanssa navetan suunnalle. 

Rokka hymähtää ja menee halaamaan Hietasta. Viimeksi kun oli miehen nähnyt, oli tämän kasvot vielä siteiden peitossa ja ihokin oli ollut sairaalaan kalpaisema. 

On helpottavaa nähdä toinen mies niin terveen ja onnellisen oloisena. 

''Mitäs siul kuuluu, kuulema rakin oot saan avuks?'', Rokka kysyy, ja silittää Hetaa joka tämän jaloissa kerjää huomiota. 

''Kyll maar, aluks kyll vähä nauratti et koira mua vetelemäs pitkin kyllii, mut hyvi hää hommansa osaa'', Hietanen vastaa. Hän käyttää usein Hetasta 'hän' muotoa, vaikka olikin sodan aikana naureskellut Lammiolle joka suuttui kun hänen koirastaan sanottiin 'se' 'hänen' sijaan. Nyt hän ymmärsi hieman sitä äreää kapteenia. 

''Jaa-a, hyvi teil vissii menee tääl'', Rokka sanoo tyytyväisen kuuloisena, oli hän aluksi ollut hieman huolissaan, kun oli kuullut näiden aikeista omantilan perustamisesta syrjäseudulle, mutta hyvältähän siellä näytti ja kummatkin olivat terveen ja onnellisen oloisia. Kyllähän tiesi, että molemmat olivat maatilallisista perheistä, mutta ei mieli ollut malttanut olla murehtimatta. 

''Nii hä meil menee'', Hietanen myötäilee. 'On jotenkin hillitympi tää Hietasen poika nykyään', Rokka tuumii. Hän muistelee itselleen käyneen samoin kuin silloin oli Lyytin kanssa naimisiin mennyt. Ehkä Koskelan hiljainen ja rauhallinen luonne oli Hietasta toppuuttanut. 

''Näytähä sie ny vähä paikkoja'', vanhempi sanoo ja taputtaa toista olkaan. He menevät sisälle, jossa kissanpennut heti hyökkivät jalkoihin. 

''Mitäs, mitäs, teil kisan poikii tääl'', Rokka sanoo ihmeissään ja kyykistyy pentuja katselemaan. Hän silittää pientä, joka oli lähelle tätä uskaltanut. 

''Vilho ne navetalta pelast, mää aluks luulin et rottii ois olt'', Hietanen sanoo ja huomaa vasta sanottuaan, että ei sanonut Ville tai Koskela. Eihän ennen tätä etunimeltä ollut kutsunut muitten seurassa. 

''Vai et Ville pelast'', Rokka hymyilee, ''Joutasko yks miun mukkaa, kun muksu nii kaipailee omaa kattiansa''. Kyllä lapset niin kovin ilahtuisivat, kun heille tällaisen kissanpojan toisi. ''Mää meinasinki sulle niit kauppant, ota poes vaa'', Urho vastaa tyytyväisenä, enää tarvitsisi kaksi pentua kodin. 

Vilho on saanut Rokan hevoselle yönsijan laitettua navetalle sekä vettä ja ruokaa. Saunankin päätti käydä sytyttämässä, kun alkoi iltakin hiljaa tulla. 

Kävellessään ulko-oven luo hän hieman empii, sisältä kuuluu Rokan ja Hietasen kovaäänistä keskustelua ja naurua. Olisiko hän nyt kuitenkin hieman ulkopuolinen, kun hän niin hiljainenkin on. Huokaisten hän tarttuu kahvaan kiinni ja menee sisälle. 

''Laitoin saunan samalla'', Vilho sanoo ja kiskoo saappaita jalastaan. 

‘’Hyvä, tekköö hyvvöö matkan jälkee’’, Rokka vastaa kiitollisen kuuloisena. 

Vilho hymähtää, ehkä tämä vielä tästä. 

 

 

Yö oli pimentänyt taivaan Hietasen ja Koskelan tilan yllä, kello läheni jo kahtatoista mutta tuvan ikkunasta loisti vielä valo lumiselle pihalle. Ilta oli edennyt saunomisen ja syömisen jälkeen hillittyyn ryyppäämiseen. 

He istuvat keittiön pöydän äärellä, jonka päälle on levitetty korttipakka, ja päädyssä lepää puoliksi juotu viinapullo. 

 

''Laula vaa'', Vilho sanoo hieman sammaltaen, ''tykkään lauluista''. 

''Kyll mie sen tiiän, mut et sie kuule miu äänt halluu kuul'', Rokka naurahtaa. 

''Laula laula'', Vilho vänkää ja taputtaa pöytää. 

''Mää voi laulaa sun kaa'', Urho älähtää yhtäkkiä ja nousee huojuen seisomaan pöytään nojaten. ''Heeeeei~ Karjalasta heilin mää löysin'' 

Rokkakin yhtyy lauluun, ja he sitten Hietasen kanssa hoilaavat kovaan ääneen laulun sanoja samalla kun Koskela hakkaa pöytää epärytmissä tyytyväinen ilme naamalla. 

 

''Oot sie Hietan viel Heilaa löytän?'', Rokka utelee laulun loputtua, ja katsahtaa Urhoa, joka hieman nyt punastelee. Vilhokin kokee yhtäkkistä tarvetta silittää pöydän alla olevaa Hetaa. 

''Ei mul kettää'', Urho naurahtaa vaivaantuneena, katseen harhaillen Vilhon suuntaan. 

''Jotenki mie tota uso'', hymyilee vanhempi mies, ''kutu sit miut häihi kuiteki''. 

''Tot maar'', Urho vastaa, ja hieman surettaa samalla. Eihän pääsisi Koskelan kanssa naimisiin, vaikka kuinka tahtoisi. Vilho kokee samaa surua, oli se hassua. He tuskin voisivat koskaan jakaa tätä onneansa muille ihmisille, ei edes lähimmilleen. 

Kädet hamuilevat pöydänalla kuin eksyneet kunnes toisistaan kiinni saavat ja puristaa. Urho tuntee tutun käden vasten omaansa, heti helpottuu rinnassa kytevä suru. 

Ei Rokka varmaa sitä huomasi, että käsikkäin olivat. 

‘’Mites sie Koskela, onko heilaa näkkyn? ‘’, Rokka kysyy ehkä hieman kiusoittelevaan sävyyn, Vilho ei vastaa tähän mitään, vaan kiskoo hörpyn lasistaan. Teki mieli vastata, että kyllä, koska vieressähän se heila oli. Mutta edes humalan suoma rohkeus ei sitä sallinut. 

''Onkoha Rahikainen jo itelleen sonnin paikan löytän'', Hietanen kysyy virnuillen ja Rokka nauraa, ''Sit mie e ihmettelis lainkaa, sellanen mies se kyll o ''. 

 

''Mut, mie taian painuu pehkuu pojat'', Rokka tuumii ja nousee horjuen penkiltä. Vilho meinaa nousta tätä auttamaan , mutta Rokka vain pudistelee päätänsä, ''Mie kyll pärjään Ville''. Niinhän lähti keittöstä hoiperrellen vierashuoneeseen, ‘’Öitä pojat!’’. 

Vilho ja Urho jäivät keittiöön kaksin, jotenkin huone tuntui hiljaiselta ja tyhjältä miehen lähdettyä. Kuin olisi huone ollut täynnä vain tuon yhden ihmisen johdosta. 

''Mennääkö myöki nukkuu'', Urho kuiskaa ja nojaa päätänsä Vilhon olkaa vasten. 

''Sopii minulle'', Vilho hymähtää ja siirtää toisella kädellä Urhon otsalle valahtaneet hiukset. Nojautuu ja suukottaa tämän otsaa, ''Mennään nyt''. 

 

Vilho vaeltaa Urhon perässä makuuhuoneeseen ja ohjaa välillä Urhon menoa, kun toinen seinään meinasi kävellä. Urho lysähtää sängylle nauraen, Vilhoakin alkaa naurattamaan. Eihän tiedä miksi, mutta jokin tuossa toisen miehen ihanassa naurussa saa hänetkin hihittämään, vaikka se on vastoin hänen normaalia käyttäytymistään. 

''Pitää olla hiljaa, ettei Rokka herää'', Vilho yrittää hyssytellä naurun välissä. Rokka oli kuuluisa unenlahjoistaan ja on varmasti heti päänsä tyynyyn saatuaan nukahtanut. 

''Tuu viekkuu'', Urho pyytää ja kiskoo Vilhoa hihasta sänkyyn. ''Kumminkin heräät enne Rokkaa''. Se on kyllä totta, Vilho tuumaa ja kipuaa sänkyyn rakkaansa viereen. He makaavat siinä kasvotusten kummatkin hymyillen hölmösti. 

Vilho katsoo Urhon lempeitä kasvoja, miten tämän sekaisin olevat hiukset olivat hieman valahtaneet kasvoille arvistoa peittäen. Vilho tuo kätensä tämän kasvoille ja hellästi hipoo hänen poskeaan. Hän nojautuu suutelemaan rakastaan hennosti. 

Urho vastaa suudelmaan, ja hänen kätensä hapuillen vaeltavat Vilhon paidan alle. 

Vilhosta kädet tuntuvat aluksi epämukavan läheisiltä, mutta humalan turruttamassa tilassa ei antanut sille huomiota. Urhon sormenpäät hivelevät niin kovin hellästi tämän ihoa hieman kutittaen, mutta kun käsi alkaa siirtyä alemmaksi, Vilho vetäytyy kauemmaksi. Urho kurtistaa kulmiaan. 

''En mää, ku haluu koskee vaa'', Urho sanoo hieman pettyneellä äänellä. 

Vilhon vatsasta ottaa, ja tämä myöntyy. 

Käsi vaeltaa hivellen tämän kylkeä ja lopulta päätyy hänen lantiolleen, huomaamattaan epämukavuuden ajamana Vilho vetäytyy kauemmaksi kädestä. 

''Nukutaan vaan'', Vilho kuiskaa hiljaa, kurkkua jotenkin kuristaa ikävästi ja sanatkaan eivät meinaa tulla ulos. Tuntuu kuin olisi koko humala haihtunut epämukavuuden myötä jättäen jäljelle vain vatsaa puristavan tukalan olon. 

Vilho puristaa Urhon kättä. 

''Anteeks'', Urho sanoo käheällä äänellä hetken päästä, ''Ei mun ois pitän painostaa''. 

''Mitään et väärin tehnyt'', Vilho vastaa hiljaa takaisin, ''Minunhan tässä anteeksi pitäisi pyytää'. 

''Teinpäs'', Urho inttää vastaan. 

''Jutellaan aamulla sitten'', Vilho huokaa vältellen, ''Nukutaan nyt vain''. 

Urho murahtaa myöntyvästi ja suukottaa miestään otsalle, ''Hyvää yötä''. 

Vilho puristaa Urhon kättä vastaukseksi. 

 

 

Hakkuun äänet kaikuvat aamuyön hämärässä pakkasen turruttamassa ilmassa. 

Vilho hakkaa puita tarmokkaasti, ja halkoja syntyy tiuhaan tahtiin. 

Hän ei ollut saanut unta Urhon nukahdettua, epämiellyttävä paine oli takonut tämän rintakehää läpi yön. Hän oli vain laskenut tunteja siihen, että voisi sängystä poistua syöttääkseen lehmät. 

Hänen olkapäätä vihloo kipu ja selkääkin alkaa aggressiivinen hakkaaminen kipeyttää. Hiki valuu tämän kasvoilla ja selässä jättäen jälkeensä inhottavalta tuntuvan kylmän vanan. Ote kirveestä alkaa heiketä halko kerrallaan. 

'Saatanan, perkele, helvetti!', Vilho kiroaa työtä tehdessään. Viimeisen kerran hän vielä jysäyttää kirveen kantoa vasten, jolla halkoja hakkaa. Potkaisee vielä tarmokkaasti maassa olevia klapeja, kunnes lysähtää lumiselle maalle hengästyneenä. 

Hänen hengityksensä höyryää pakkas- ilmassa. 

Urhon humalassa vaeltanut käsi toi todellisuuden takaisin Vilholle. 

Tuntui kuin ei riittäisi toiselle tällaisena kuin on, vaikka kyllähän Vilho tietää, että Urho tätä rakastaa. Tuntuu tämä vain epäreilulta toista kohtaan. 

Jos hän sitten vaikka sitä yrittäisi, eihän siihen kuole. Voisi yrittää. Ajatus synnyttää ahdistusta ja tuntuu kuin olisi kiviä vatsassa. 'Jumalauta, miehisty nyt'. 

''Kerran se kirpaisee'', kaikuu yhtäkkiä edesmenneen Kariluodon sanat mielessä. 

'Olisikin niin helppoa', Vilho tuskailee. Kuulostaa nyt kasapanoksen heitto tankin alle paljon helpommalta tehtävältä. 

''Mitäs Ville näin aikaisin puita hakkaa?'', Kuuluu Rokan kova ääni tämän takaa, Vilho kääntää katseensa äänen suntaan. 

Vastaamatta ääneen mitään, Vilho kohauttaa vain olkiansa. 

''Eikös siin maassa o kylmä istuu'', Rokka kysyy ehkä hieman huolta äänessään. Vilho tyytyy nyökkäämään ja kääntää katseensa miehestä pois päin, mutta ei sano mitään. Mitä siinä nyt pitäisi sanoa. Tulee yhtäkkiä niin kovin lapsellinen ja nolo olo kun siinä maassa istuu, mutta jotenkin ei vain viitsisi nousta ylös. Mitä suotta. 

Rokka kyykistyy hänen viereensä kulmat kurtussa, ''Tuliko teil riitaa Urhon kaa?''. 

Vilho katsahtaa miehen päin arvioiden tämän kasvoja, 'Tiesikö tämä heistä?'. 

''En mie sokia oo, ja oli kuule miulkii talvisovassa juttuu Suven kanssa'', Rokka vastaa arvaten mitä toinen ajatteli. Vilho rentoutuu tämän kuullessaan, ei se häntä niin kovin yllättänyt. Huomasihan sen jo ensimmäisenä päivänä, kun kaksikko saapui, että läheisiä he olivat. 

''Et siis välitä vaikka...'', Vilho kysyy hiljaa. 

''Mitä mie sellasest välittäsin, kyllhä mie nään et ootte onnelisii, se riittää miulle'', Rokka hymähtää hymyillen. 

''Kiitos'' 

''Ei siun tarvii miut kiitel'', vanhempi mies sanoo ja taputtaa Koskelaa selkään, ''Nouses ny''. Vilho teki työtä käskettyä ja vääntäytyi ylös maasta. He alkoivat sitten yhdessä keräämään Vilhon hakkaamia halkoja, kantaen ne sitten navetalle kuivamaan. 

''Tietääkö Lyyli...Sudesta?'', Vilho kysyy hieman epäröiden, ei hänellä ollut koskaan tapana udella toisten asioita, mutta uteliaisuus vei voiton tällä kertaa. 

''En mie raaskin kertoo, sillo raskaan ol'', Rokka kertoo vakavaan sävyyn. ''Ties vaik mitä ois käyn jos ois kerton, syntyn laps enne aikojaa''. 

''Entäs Susi?'', Vilho kysyy ennen kuin empii, ''Anteeksi, ei se minulle kuulu''. 

Rokka hymyilee haikeasti, ''Eihän myö samal tappaa voitu tehä ku työ, ko naimisis myö mollemmat ollaa, ja perheelisii viel''. 

Vilho nyökkää ymmärtävästi ja jatkaa halkojen pinoamista kasaan. 

 

**URHO ******

********

********

Urho astelee heidän makuuhuoneeseen horjuvin askelin, hän tuntee Vilhon käden välillä olkapäällään pitämässä häntä pystyssä. Hän rojahtaa sängylle ja alkaa nauramaan. Tuntuu aivan siltä kuin koko huone pyörisi ympärillä. Hän kuulee Vilhon nauravan myös. Hän niin kovin pitää tämän hiljaisen miehen naurusta, sitä niin harvoin sai kuunnella. Se karkaili aina näin alkoholin alaisena, kuin ei muuten uskaltaisi antaa itseään ilmi. 

''Pitää olla hiljaa, ettei Rokka herää'', Hyssyttelee Vilho nauraen. 

''Tuu viekkuu'', Urho pyytää ja nappaa Vilhon hihasta kiinni kuin lapsi konsanaan, ''kumminkin heräät enne Rokkaa''. Harvoin Urho itsekkään ehti nousta ennen toista miestä, kun tämä heräsi ja ehti aina tätä ennen hoitamaan aamuruokinnat. 

Sänky narahtaa, ja Urho tuntee pian tutun lämmön vierellään. 

Urhoa hymyilyttää hirveästi ja on vakuuttunut siitä, että Vilhokin hymyilee. Hän tuntee kuinka Vilho laittaa kätensä tämän poskelle, ja hellästi hipoo hänen poskeaan. Pian on toisen lämpimät huulet ovat vasten omia. Vilho suutelee Urhoa pehmeästi, ja tämä vastaa suudelmaan. Urhon kädet hamuilevat rakkaansa paidan alle, voi kuinka lämmin toinen olikaan vasten häntä. Sormet hivelivät Vilhon ihoa tutkien ja tunnustellen, hipaisten vanhaa ampuma-arpea kyljessä, Sitten luomea, joka hänellä on kylkiluista vähän alempana, sormet hamuilevat kylkeä, kunnes Vilho vetäytyy kauemmaksi. Urho kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään. 

''En mää, ku haluu koskee vaa'', Urho sanoo pettymystä äänessään. Kyllä hän tietää, ettei Vilho tahdo tämän kanssa rakastella, mutta kai koskeminen kuitenkin on hyväksyttävää. Hiljainen mies lopulta ynähtää myöntyvästi, ja Urho hymyillen suukottaa miestään. 

Niin mukavalta tuntui Vilho hänen kätensä alla, niin lämmin ja läsnä. Hän tuntee Vilhon lantion kätensä alla, ja silloin toinen työntyy pois hänen kätensä kosketuksesta. 

Urho on hämmentynyt, eihän halunnut kuin koskea rakastaan. 

''Nukutaan vaan'', Vilho kuiskaa hyvin hiljaa, Urho kuulee hänen äänessään vaivaantuneisuutta, jota niin harvoin siinä on kuullut. Vilhon käsi puristaa hänen kättään; ja niin iskee huono-omatunto. Kurkkua alkaa kuristaa toiselle aiheutettu paha olo. 

''Anteeks'', Urho kähisee, sanat eivät meinaa tulla ulos, tahtoisi vain toisen vetää käsiinsä ja pitää siinä. ''Ei mun pitänt painostaa''. 

''Mitään et väärin tehnyt'', Vilho kuiskaa. 

Urhoon sattuu, hän tietää millaista Vilhon ajatusten juoksu oli tähän asiaan liittyen. ''Teinpäs'', Urho sanoo voimakkaammin, että saisin toisen ymmärtämään. 

''Jutellaan aamulla sitten'', Vilho sanoo kiertäen, ''Nukutaan nyt vain''. 

Urho murahtaa, mutta tyytyy tähän. Aamulla sitten ajatuskin varmaan kulkisi paremmin ja saisi asiat kunnolla puhuttua. Hän nojautuu ja suukottaa Vilhon otsaa, ''Hyvää yötä''. 

Vilho on hiljaa, mutta puristaa tämän kättä vastaukseksi. 

Sekös se vasta sattuukin. 

Hän ei edes huomaa, kun nukahtaa ja herää vasta aamulla kuullessaan oven menevän kiinni. Vierellään kylmentyneestä lakanasta päätellen hän olettaa ulosmenijän olevan Rokka. 

Urho nousee sängyltä ja suuntaa keittiöön, jossa Heta tulee häntä vastaan. Koira painaa päänsä vasten Urhon jalkoja. 

''Huoment vaa sullekki'', Urho rapsuttaa koiraa hellästi. 

Uunia sytytellessään hän miettii viimeöistä, ja huoli Vilhosta kaivertaa. Yleensä tämä palasi hänen vierelleen aamuruokinnan jälkeen, mutta nyt tämä ei ollut niin tehnyt. Hän muistaa kyllä mitä tapahtui, ja hieman nolottaa se. Hän tietää, että toinen ei tätä sillä tavalla halua, oli vain ollut tyhmä ja humalassa. Ei hän ollut aikonut mitään sellaista edes tehdä, halusi vain koskea toista ja olla lähellä. 

Hän laittaa Hetalle aamuruuan ja veden kiehumaan. Kun Rokka ja Vilho palaisivat takaisin sisälle saisivat nämä lämmintä juotavaa. Kissanpennutkin alkoivat hiipiä Rokan majoittamasta huoneesta ja alkoivat temmeltää keittiön lattialla. 

 

''Huomenet!'', Urho huikkaa, kun kuulee miten ulko-ovi avautuu ja sulkeutuu. 

''Huomenii huomenii'', Rokka kailottaa takaisin, ''onko kauhee kohmelo?''. 

''Eipä oikee, ei myö nii paljoo juotu'', Urho vastaa hymyillen, ''kahvee on kohta''. 

Rokka istuutuu pöydän ääreen odottelemaan, ja Urho taas kuuntelee kuinka Vilho ottaa eteisessä ulkovaatteita pois jotenkin hyvin hitaasti. Urho yrittää keksiä jotain mitä voisi sanoa Vilholle, kun tämä sieltä tuli, mutta ei ehdi keksiä mitään, kun Vilho jo kävelee tämän vierelle. 

''Huomenta'', Vilho sanoo pehmeästi ja ottaa hänen kädestään kiinni. 

Urho yllättyy tästä, mutta ennen kuin edes ehtii miettiä jotain selitystä Rokalle, hän kuulee vanhemman miehen yskäisevän äänekkäästi. 

''Niin mie siis tiiän et työ yhes ootte'', Hän sanoo hymy äänessään. 

''Ai'', Urho huokaa helpotuksesta. 

Vilho puristaa tämän kättä ja päästää sitten irti. 

''Huomenta sullekkin'', Urho sanoo myöhäisesti rakkaalleen hymyillen. Vastaukseksi Vilho sekoittaa hieman toisen hiuksia. 

Kaikki on hyvin. 

 

He syövät aamupalaa ja juovat kahvia tavallista pidempään. Rokan tietämys heidän suhteestaan on jollain tapaa keventänyt tunnelmaa, vaikka ei sitä edellis- päivänä ollut edes huomannut, että salailu oli kaihertanut hiljaa kuin taustameluna keskustelun takana. 

Rokka lähtee aamupäivästä takaisin kohti kotia mukanaan korissa tyytyväisesti nukkuva kissanpentu. Urho ja Vilho seuraavat pihalla näkyvistä katoavia kärrejä vieritysten. 

Vilho katsoo vierellään seisovaa miestä, ja kuinka taivaalta hiljaa leijailevat lumihiutaleet jäävät hänen hiuksiin kiinni. Hän nostaa kätensä ja pyyhkäisee kevyesti rakkaansa hiuksia. Urho kääntyy häneen päin kysyvästi. 

''Lunta pyyhin'', hän katselee Urhoa ja tämän niin lempeää hymyä, ei siinä voinut kuin hymyillä itsekin. 

''Rakastan sinua'', Vilho sanoo hiljaa. Eihän usein sitä sanonut, mutta tuntee kyllä, että toinen tietää sanomattakin. On häntä niin onnistanut, kun tämän miehen rinnalla saa olla. 

''Määki rakastan sua'', Urho vastaa ja kiskoo toisen halaukseen, ''Älä unoha sitä''. 

He seisovat siinä halaten, lumen leijailen hitaasti heidän ympärillä, kuin aika hidastelisi vain heidän tähtensä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihdoin sain aikaseks kirjotettuu tän loppuu ja oikoluettuu.  
> Saattapi olla liian hempeetä paikoittain mutta parannan näin mun sielua.  
> Viel tulee yks chapteri tähän, mis o vähän Rokka x Susi juttuu pienesti ja vähän niiku Rokan pov reissusta!


	3. Ne kylmät yöt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka haikailee Sutta ja seuraa sivusta Koskelan ja Hietasen rakkautta.

Pakkanen ja tuuli kirveltää ihoa. Hengitys muuttuu valkoiseksi höyryksi pakkasen voimasta. Rinnassa painaa epätoivo ja pelko. 

Sota Neuvostoliittoa vastaan. 

Kuukausia taisteltu tuloksetta selkä seinään vasten. 

Rokka ei tahdo myöntää sitä, mutta häntä todella pelottaa. 

Pitkiä ja kylmiä öitä paransi vai se, että sai nukkua Suden tassun vieressä, kuin olisi hetken turvassa tältä kaikelta. Vain he kaksi, otsa vasten otsaa. 

Manttelien alla he pitivät toisiaan käsistä kiinni, koko päivän vaivannut kylmyys ei enää vaivannut sormissa. Rokka oli hiljalleen alkanut tuntea rakkautta tätä miestä kohtaan, ei edes vain sellaista veljellistä rakkautta, vaan sellaista rakkautta, jota tuntee vaimoansakin kohtaan. 

Jotenkin se tapa, jolla hiljainen mies täytti perheen poissa olon tyhjiön ja kuinka hän sai Rokkaan jonkinlaista uskoa selviytymisestä sanomatta sanakaan, iski Rokan sydämeen rakkautta tätä kohtaan. Oli lämmin käsi vasten omaa, ja toisen olemassa olla siinä ihan vierellä. 

''Mie rakasta sinnuu, usot sie?'', Rokka sanoo hiljaa yön pimeydessä. 

Susi katsoo tätä pitkään ja nyökkää hieman epävarmasti, ''Uson''. 

Rokka naurahtaa, ''Hyvä''. 

''Mieki sinnuu'', Susi sanoo hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, vältellen toisen katsetta. Ei ollut tällaiset aiheet hänen vahvimpia puoliaan, puhe itsessään ei ollut hänen vahvoja piirteitään. Rokka hymyilee vieressä olevalle miehelle, hän nojautuu kohti toisen kasvoja. Ennen kuin hän tuntee rakkaansa huulet vasten omiaan, alkaa kuuluumaan etäistä puunhakkuun ääntä, joka paljastaa miehelle, että tämä ei ole totta. 

Vielä ennen kuin tämä kuva katoaa, Rokka katsoo Sutta silmiin. 

Kuva haalistuu olemattomiin ja puunhakkuu kuuluu vieläkin etäisesti. 

 

Hän kurtistaa kulmiaan, ei suinkaan vaimo näin aikaisin olisi puita hakkaamassa. Silmänsä avatessaan hän muistaa, ettei ole kotona. 

Hänen kylkensä vieressä nukkuu Hietasen ja Koskelan kissa pentuineen tyytyväisenä nauttien tämän tuomasta lämmöstä. ''Tehä röyhkeit ootte ko siihe ängenneet'', Rokka sanoo Hilmalle ja rapsuttaa tätä korvan takaa. 

Edellis- illan juominen tuntui etäisenä päänsärkynä ja suu maistuu ihan mäyrän kainalolta. Puunhakkuun ääni jatkuu. Mitä se Koskela nyt näin aikaisin niitä puita hakkaa. 

Hetken heräilyn jälkeen Rokka nousee sängystä mahdollisimman varovasti yrittäen olla herättämättä pentuja. Hän venyttelee selkäänsä ja rämpii laittamaan kengät jalkaansa. 

Raikas ilma lieventää hieman kaukaista päänsärkyä, herättäen tämän kunnolla. Rokka katsoo Koskelaa, joka oli nyt puun hakkuun lopettanut ja sen sijaan istuu nyt lumisella maalla. Eihän ollut edes Rokan saapumista pihalle huomannut. Miehen kököttäminen maassa toi Rokalle hieman mieleen omat lapsensa, jotka suuttuessaan tekivät juuri samoin. 

''Mitäs Ville näin aikasi puita hakkaa?'', Rokka kysyy kovaäänisesti, ja Koskela kääntyy katsomaan tätä. Vastaukseksi Rokalle hän kohauttaa vain olkiaan. On jotenkin poissa olevan oloinen. 

''Eikös siin maassa o kylmä istuskella?'', Rokka kysyy huolen hieman valuen tämän ääneen, hän lähtee kävelemään toista kohti, lumen narskuen mukavasti saappaiden alla. Koskela nyökkää vastaukseksi, ja kääntyy pois päin toisen katseelta. 

Päästyään Koskelan luo, Rokka kyykistyy miehen vierelle, 

''Tuliko teil riitaa Hietasen kaa?''. 

Vilho kääntyy katsomaan miestä, ja Rokka tietää, että oli arvannut oikein, kun huomasi tämän katseessaan jotain etsivää. Rokka empii hetken, että rohkenisiko kertomaan hänelle Suden tassusta. Koska olihan hän huomannut Koskelan ja Hietasen välillä olevan rakkauden, ne lempeät katseet toisiaan kohtaan ja pöydän alla käsistä toisiaan olivat pidelleet, kun olivat luulleet, ettei tämä huomaa. 

''En mie sokia oo'', Rokka sanoo hymyillen, ''Oli miulkii kuule talvisovassa juttuu Suven kaa''. Vanhempi mies huomaa kuinka toinen heti helpottuu tämän kuullessaan. 

''Et siis välitä vaikka...'', Koskela kysyy kuin vahvistaakseen kuulemansa tiedon. 

''Mitä mie sellasest välittäsin, kyllhä mie nään et ootte onnelisii, ja se riittää miulle'', Rokka vastaa hymyillen. Häntä oli aluksi pieni kateuden poikanen kaivertanut, kun oli ymmärtänyt Hietasen ja Koskelan suhteen laadun. Eihän voisi koskaan Suden kanssa tällaista elämää elää kuin nämä kaksi, kun oli perheet molemmilla. 

''Kiitos'' 

''Ei siun tarvii miut kiitel'', Rokka sanoo ja taputtaa rohkaisevasti Koskelaa selkään. 

''Nouses ny''. 

Rokka alkaa nostelemaan halkoja syliinsä, Koskelan tehdessä samoin. He kantavat puut navetalle kuivamaan. 

Siinä halkoja kasatessaan pinoon, huomaa Koskelan empivän jotain, kunnes tämä sitten häneltä kysyy, ''Tietääkö Lyyli... Sudesta? ''. Hänen äänessään on epäröintiä, johtuen ehkä siitä, että ei hänellä ollut yleensä tapana udella toisten henkilökohtaisia asioita. 

''En mie raaskin kertoo sille, sillo raskaan ol'', Rokka kertoo vakavempaan sävyyn, ''Ties mitä ois käyny jos ois kerton, syntyn laps enne aikojaa''. 

Olihan hän tahtonut vaimolleen kertoa, koska tuntui kurjalta jättää kertomatta. Mutta miten hän voisi rakkaalleen kertoa, että oli sodan aikana rakastunut toiseen mieheen. Antero kuitenkin rakastaa vaimoaan ja lapsiaan, mutta rakastaa hän Suttakin. 

''Entä Susi?'', Koskela kysyy vielä, mutta lisää heti perään, ''Anteeksi, ei se minulle kuulu''. Rokka hymyilee hieman väkinäisesti, ''Eihän myö samal tappaa voitu tehä ko työ, ko naimisis molemmat ollaa ja perheelisii viel''. 

Koskela nyökkää ymmärtävästi ja palaa hakkujen latomiseen. 

Rokasta on jotenkin mukavaa nähdä Koskelasta tämä utelias puoli, jonka varmaan Hietasen seura oli tässä tuonut esiin. Yhtä lailla kuinka Koskela on hieman rauhoittanut rääväsuista Hietasta. 

Miehen ajatukset karkaavat kotikylällä olevaan Suteen. He näkivät toisiaan aika usein, mutta eihän se samanlaista ollut kuin silloin rintamalla. Oli tavallaan aika hassua, että rintamalla ollessaan heistä tuntui kuin he saisivat olla kaksin, vaikka heitä ympäröivätkin joukkueen miehet. Kotosalla ollessa tuntui koko ajan painostava perheen läsnäolo heidän kaksin olossaan. 

Rokka ei kyllä mistään hinnasta luopuisi perheestään, hän rakasti heitä niin paljon. Mutta kaipaili sydän myös Suden perään ja tällaiseen onneen kuin näillä kahdella oli heidän syrjäisellä tilallaan, jossa saivat olla ihmisten katseilta ja tuomitsemiselta turvassa. Rokka huokaisee ja laittaa viimeisetkin halot pinoon. 

Koskela ei missään vaiheessa avautunut tälle mistä hänen ja Hietasen riidassa oli ollut kyse, mutta Rokka antaa asian olla. Eihän se hänelle kuulunut. Ja vaikka Koskelasta nyt olikin näitä uusia puolia tullut esiin, ei hän sitä usko, että henkilökohtaisuuksien jakelu vielä niihin kuului. 

He astuvat talon eteiseen ja Vilho sulkee oven heidän takaa. Keittiöstä kuuluu Urhon kovaääninen tervehdys, ''Huomenet!''. 

Rokkaa hymyilyttää tämän aamuinen energia, itse olisi voinut nukkua vielä paria tuntia kevyesti, ei olisi haitannut Sudesta uneksiminen. 

''Huomenii, Huomenii!'', Rokka kailottaa takaisin, ''Onko kauhee kohmelo?''. 

Rokka astelee keittiöön ja näkee Hietasen istuvan penkillä uunin ääressä, tämä pudistaa päätään miehen kysymykselle. 

''Eipä oikee, ei myö nii paljoo juotu'', Urho vastaa hymyillen, ''kahvee on kohta''. 

Rokka käy pöydän ääreen istumaan ja sivusilmällä katsoo eteisessä olevaa Koskelaa, joka tietoisesti hidastelee takkinsa ja saappaidensa kanssa. 

On se outoa nähdä tällaista nuorukaisen ujoutta, kun sodan aikana oli tämä ollut niin rauhallinen ja vakaa. Selvästi oli rakkaus tehnyt tehtävänsä tämänkin miehen kohdalla. 

Rokka seuraa hiljaa, kuinka Koskela kävelee Hietasen luo sanoakseen huomenet. Hän tarttuu Hietasta myös kädestä. Vanhempi mies hieman yllättyy Koskelan rohkeasta eleestä, mutta hymyilee. Voi tuota nuorta lempeä, samaa ikä luokkaahan tässä oltiin, mutta oli tuossa Koskelan tavassa jotain niin kovin nuorellista. 

Hietanen näyttää hieman hämmentyneeltä ja huolestuneelta. Ennen kuin hän ehtii mitään alkaa selittämään, Rokka yskäisee. 

''Nii, mie siis tiiän et työ yhes ootte'' 

''Ai'', Hietanen huokaa helpottuneena, ei oikein osaa siihen mitään muuta lisätä. 

Rokka seuraa sivusta heidän toimintaa ja eleitään. Kateus ei ole koskaan ollut Rokan mieleen ja päättäkin olla sorkkimatta mieleensä pyrkivää katkeraa kateutta. Ei se näiden kahden syytä ollut, että hän ja Susi eivät voisi koskaan olla yhdessä. Asiat vain olivat niin, mutta heillä tulee olemaan aina ne pienet hetket rintamalla, Kun he olivat toisiinsa kääriytyneet paossa maailman pahuutta, lämmittäen toinen toistansa. Pitäen toisensa hengissä ja läsnä. 

Se heillä olisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vipa chapteri tätä osuutta :')  
> Usot sie.

**Author's Note:**

> Eli jatkumoa ''Näin on hyvä'' ficille, jotenkin ihastuin tähän AU:n ja en pysty lopettaa kirjottamista.  
> Kirjotusvirheitä pahoittelen ja en tiiä tarvitseeko edes mainita Hietasen murretta jonka olen tuhonnut :D


End file.
